Y la lluvia
by Ire-Ire
Summary: Ash. Misty. Un parque. Y la lluvia. AVISO: LEMON! reviews plis


Wolas !!! Aquí llego con un fic de Pokemon, evidentemente es una Ash/Misty… pero aviso es un fic lemon, osea que a quienes no les gusten estos fics mas vale que den media vuelta . Artemis a trabajado mucho ai que espero que les guste ;). Mione.

* * *

**_Y la lluvia_**

La lluvia caia sobre los dos, mojandolos, calandolos hasta los huesos. Ash iba tras de Misty, ella corria con rumbo a un parque cercano al restaurante donde estaban cenando apenas hacia unos minutos.

-Misty!!!-

-Dejame!!!-

-Deja de correr por favor!!!-

-He dicho que me dejes!!!-

Por fin Ash la pudo dar alcance y la tiro de una brazo abrazandola contra si, ella en reaccion empezo vagamente a intentar darle golpes en el pecho, pero él era mas fuerte que ella, por lo que termino sollozando aun mas fuerte apoyandose en el fuerte pecho de él.

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho… soy un cabezota y un terco, perdoname por favor…-

Le levanto la cara cogiendola del mento y comprobo lo preciosa que estaba con el pelo ligeramente pegado a su frente debido a la lluvia, los labios entreabiertos con la respiración agitada debido a la carrera… pero sobre todo pudo comprobar lo suave que era su piel… era… era… como un afrodisiaco…

Un afrodisíaco que se apoderaba de sus sentidos poco a poco, nublandolos de forma que solo existía ella y nada más que ella.

Ella le miro a los ojos y un suspiro involuntario salio de sus labios alcanzando en el proceso el cuello de Ash, provocándole un escalofrío.

Una de sus manos fue a para a su mejilla, logrando acercarla en el proceso, Misty instintivamente cerro sus ojos y espero el anhelado contacto con los labios de Ash. Ash cerro también los suyos y la espera se vio culminada en un roce de labios que paso a ser una beso apasionado donde sus lenguas tenían una batalla, algo salvaje, pero de forma que conseguía en el proceso que fuera una batalla dulce, esperada... una fruta prohibida... el 7º cielo personificado.

La mano de Ash paso a acariciar la espalda de Misty logrando estremecerla en el proceso, después de que vieron que sus ansias por tocar los labios del otro fueron satisfechas, Ash paso a besar el cuello de Misty acariciándole con los labios, con la lengua y mordiéndola consiguiendo dejar marcas rojas en su cuello, lentamente haciendo de esto una tortura para Misty.

Las manos de Ash bajaron hasta las caderas de Misty y fueron a parar a sus muslos, la subieron y ella anudo rápidamente sus piernas a la fuerte cintura de él; el pelo de Ash estaba siendo revuelto por los dedos de Misty que se colaban traviesas entre la gran mata de pelo azabache de Ash.

Ash subió sus besos hasta la parte de detrás de la oreja de Misty, mordiéndola en el proceso y succionando logrando que apareciera un morado detrás de su oreja, para después pasar al lóbulo de la oreja y mordisquearle suavemente, logrando que Misty soltara un gemido en medio de la lluviosa noche.

Las manos de Misty se dirigieron torpes hacia el borde de la camisa de Ash para quitársela y poder acariciar la musculosa espalda del joven muchacho. Ash se fue acercando a la frondosa y húmeda hierba que se extendía brillante por todo el parque, se arrodillo y tumbo a Misty despacio y después se coloco el entre sus piernas, quitándole su blusa transparente en el proceso.

Empezó a bajar su recorrido de besos hacia el escote de Misty metiendo su mano bajo la espalda de ella para desabrocharle el brasier, sus labios pasaron a torturar los pezones de los senos de Misty logrando que ella soltara gemidos que salían de sus labios mientras el, aprovechaba para empezar a quitarle los pantalones a ella.

Los pantalones dejaron de estorbar y siguió bajando su recorrido de besos, la ropa interior desapareció teniendo así a Misty desnuda como una diosa ante él; húmeda, con las gotas de agua resbalando pos su suave y dulce piel deseando ser lamidas.

Se quito sus pantalones y su ropa interior y se posiciono encima de ella. La empezó a penetrar lentamente con suavidad disfrutando la estrechez de la cavidad húmeda y caliente sintiendo como miles de descargas eléctricas viajaban por su espalda; Misty estaba en iguales condiciones, maravillándose de lo hermoso que era hacer el amor, de lo que sentías: tu corazón latiendo fervientemente, tu respiración entrecortada…

Los ojos de Ash demostraban cuantos sentimientos tenían hacia ella. Cuando creyó que Misty estaba acostumbrada, empezó a moverse rítmicamente logrando empezar a sacar gemidos de parte de los dos.

Sus labios se ocuparon en darle a Misty besos en los labios suaves; pronto encontraron el camino hacia su oreja y empezó a susurrarle cosas

-Eres hermosa...linda…te quiero…te amo Misty-

Ante eso Misty sintió el orgasmo inundarla logrando que Ash llegara a el poco después que ella. Miles de cosquilleos los invadían el cuerpo entero. Se quedaron recostados, Ash encima de Misty y una vez Misty abrió los ojos, se miraron y Misty pronuncio 5 palabras que devolvieron el sentido a la vida de Ash.

-Yo también te amo Ash-

**_FIN

* * *

_**

Bueno espero que les halla gustado, este fic va dedicado a Sumi, que fue la que me incito a hacer un fic lemon de Pokemon. Espero y lo disfrutes Sumi!!! ;). Mione.


End file.
